Podróż do Bieguna Północnego/II/01
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział I | poprzedni=1}}/I/32|Część I Rozdział XXXII | następny=Rozdział II | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} PUSTYNIA LODOWA. ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY. Inwentarz doktora. Zuchwałym prawdziwie był zamiar kapitana Hatterasa, dostania się do północnego bieguna i zlania na Anglię zaszczytu jego odkrycia. Śmiały ten marynarz zrobił wszystko co było w mocy człowieka. Przez dziewięć miesięcy walczył z prądami, burzami, kruszył góry lodowe, łamał ławice, i przetrwał mrozy niebywałe nawet w sferach północnych; w wyprawie swojej streścił prace swych poprzedników, przejrzał i przerobił niejako historyę odkryć podbiegunowych; bryg swój Forward doprowadził za granice mórz znanych. I doprowadziwszy swe zadanie do połowy prawie, ujrzał nagle wszystkie swe zamiary zniszczone! Zdrada, albo raczej zniechęcenie jego osady, obezsilonej tem co przetrwała; wpływ zbrodniczych podszeptów kilku wichrzycieli — postawiły go w okropnem położeniu. Z ośmnastu osób zabranych na pokład brygu, pozostało czterech opuszczonych, ogołoconych ze wszystkiego, bez okrętu, i przeszło o dwa tysiące pięćset mil od ojczyzny. Wybuch na Forward'zie który w ich oczach wysadzonym został w powietrze, odejmował im ostatnie środki dalszego istnienia. Pomimo to, odwaga Hatterasa nie zachwiała się w obec tak strasznej katastrofy. Pozostali towarzysze, to ludzie najlepsi z całej osady i zdolni do bohaterskiego poświęcenia się. Odwołał się do energii i nauki doktora Clawbonny, do poświęcenia się Johnsona i Bella, do własnej wiary w swe przedsięwzięcie. Miał odwagę mówić o nadziei, w położeniu tak zrozpaczonem, i usłuchali go dzielni ci towarzysze; to czego dotąd dokonali, poręczało za ich odwagę w przyszłości. Po energicznej odezwie kapitana, doktór postanowił zebrać dokładne dane o rzeczywistem położeniu — i oddalając się od swych towarzyszy pozostałych o pięćset kroków od okrętu, poszedł sam na miejsce katastrofy. Z Forwarda, z tego starannie zbudowanego i tak ulubionego przez kapitana brygu, nic nie pozostało; porozrywane naokoło lody, resztki niekształtne, poczerniałe, zwęglone i pokręcone szczątki żelaztwa, kawałki lin, tlejące jeszcze jakby lonty do ogni sztucznych — tylko wijące się tu i owdzie po lodowem polu kłęby dymu, świadczyły o gwałtowności wybuchu. Armata umieszczona na przednim pokładzie, leżała wyrzucona daleko, jakby łożysko działowe. Na przestrzeni stu sążni na około, leżały rozsypane odłamki rozmaitego gatunku; kadłub okrętu przywalony był kupą lodów; góry lodowe w części stopione od płomienia pożaru, odzyskały już pierwotną swą twardość granitu. Doktór zaczął tedy myśleć o swojej zniszczonej kajucie, o swych zbiorach, narzędziach kosztownych połamanych w kawałki, książkach na popiół spalonych. Tyle skarbów na raz utraconych! Okiem łzą nabiegłem rozważał on to ogromne nieszczęście, myśląc już nie o przyszłości, ale o wypadku tak wprost i bezpośrednio go dotykającym. Wkrótce potem zbliżył się do niego Johnson, na twarzy którego widoczne jeszcze były ślady niedawnych cierpień, jakich doznał, walcząc ze zbuntowanymi towarzyszami, w obronie okrętu, pieczy jego powierzonego. Doktór podał mu rękę, którą stary retman smutnie uścisnął. — Cóż teraz będzie z nami, mój przyjacielu? rzekł doktór. — Któż to może przewidzieć, odpowiedział Johnson? — Przedewszystkiem mówił dalej doktór, nie oddawajmy się rozpaczy i bądźmy ludźmi! — Tak panie Clawbonny, odrzekł marynarz, masz słuszność; w chwilach wielkich nieszczęść, na największe potrzeba zdobywać się męztwo; jesteśmy w nader przykrem położeniu, myślmy o środkach wydobycia się z niego. — Szkoda tego pięknego statku, mówił doktór z westchnieniem; tak się do niego przywiązałem, lubiłem go jak się lubi własne ognisko domowe, jak dom, w którym się życie całe spędziło! Teraz szczątki tylko same z niego pozostały! — Ktoby mógł przewidzieć, panie Clawbonny, że to nagromadzenie belek i desek tyle nam miało stać się drogiem! — A szalupa? mówił doktór szukając w około oczyma — i ta nie uszła zniszczenia! — Przeciwnie panie Clawbonny, Shandon i jego towarzysze zabrali ją ze sobą odchodząc. — A łódź mniejsza? — Potłuczona w drobne części; pozostało z niej tych oto tylko kilka kawałków blachy jeszcze gorącej. — Pozostało nam więc tylko czółno kauczukowe. — Tak, dzięki temu żeście je ze sobą zabrali w waszą wycieczkę. — To strasznie mało, rzekł doktór. — O łotry! o nędznicy! uciekli od nas! wołał Johnson, niechaj niebo ich ukarze jak na to zasługują! — Johnsonie, przerwał doktór łagodnie, zapominasz widać, że i tak już dosyć wycierpieli. Tylko najlepsi umieją pozostać dobrymi w nieszczęściu, a słabi w niem upadają. Ubolewajmy nad towarzyszami naszej niedoli, ale im nie złorzeczmy. Po tych słowach, doktór przez chwilę pozostał w zadumie i niespokojny wzrok wodził po okolicy. — Co się stało z saniami? zapytał Johnson. — O milę ztąd pozostały za nami. — Pod strażą Simpsona? — Nie mój przyjacielu! Simpson, biedny Simpson legł pod brzemieniem trudów. — Umarł! zawołał retman. — Umarł! odrzekł doktór. — Biedaczysko! mówił Johnson, lecz kto wie, czy my sami wkrótce nie pozazdrościm mu jego losu. — Lecz za zmarłego któregośmy tam zostawili, mówił dalej doktór, przywieźliśmy umierającego. — Umierającego? — Tak jest, kapitana Altamonta. W kilku wyrazach doktór opowiedział Johnsonowi historyę tego spotkania. — Amerykanin! rzekł Johnson zamyślony. — Tak jest, wszystko każe się domyślać, że ten człowiek jest obywatelem Stanów Zjednoczonych. Lecz co to za okręt ten Porpoise, widocznie uległy rozbiciu, i co on porabiał w tych stronach? — Przybył tu na swą zgubę, odpowiedział Johnson, wiódł swą osadę na śmierć, tak jak wszyscy, których zuchwała odwaga prowadzi w kraje podbiegunowe. Ale powiedz mi panie Clawbonny czyście przynajmniej osiągnęli cel waszej wyprawy? — To jest, czyśmy znaleźli te pokłady węgla? pytał doktór. — Tak! Doktór smutnie pokiwał głową. — Nic! za wołał stary marynarz. — Nic! żywności nam zabrakło, trudy podróży siły nasze wyczerpnęły; nawet nie doszliśmy do wybrzeża wskazanego przez Edwarda Belcher! — Więc i paliwa niema? — Niema. — Ani żywności? — Ani żywności. — I niema już okrętu na którymbyśmy do Anglii powrócić mogli! Doktór i Johnson zamilkli. Niezwykłego trzeba było męztwa, aby się rozglądać w tak strasznem położeniu. — Przynajmniej, mówił dalej po chwili Johnson, położenie nasze jest jasne, wiemy napewno czego się trzymać. Ale musimy działać śpiesznie. Mrozy są straszne, więc przedewszystkiem potrzeba zbudować jakie schronienie. — Przy pomocy Bella, odpowiedział doktór, przyjdzie to nam bez wielkich trudności: potem sprowadzimy sanie z Amerykaninem i złożymy naradę z Hatterasem. — Biedny kapitan! rzekł Johnson, sam o sobie zapominając, jakże on musi cierpieć! Doktor i retman powrócili do reszty swych towarzyszy. Hatteras stał milczący, nieporuszony, z rękami według zwyczaju na piersi skrzyżowanemi. Na twarzy jego malowała się zwykła stałość. O czem myślał ten człowiek niezwyczajny? Czy go zajmowała okropność obecnego położenia, czy też myśl o zamiarach w niwecz obróconych? Czy nareszcie nakłaniał się do powrotu, widząc że ludzie, żywioły, wszystko spiskuje przeciw jego zamiarom? Nikt nie mógł odgadnąć jego myśli, niczem się nie zdradzających. Wierny Duk pilnował go nieodstępnie, znosząc przy nim mróz, dochodzący do trzydziestu sześciu stopni. Bell leżał na lodzie, nie poruszając się prawie, a nieruchomość ta mogła go o śmierć przyprawić; mógł zmarznąć jak kawał drewna. Johnson wstrząsnął nim silnie, począł wycierać go śniegiem i z wielką zaledwie trudnością zdołał wyprowadzić ze stanu odrętwienia. — No Bell, wołał na niego, nie trać odwagi; wstań i pomów z nami o naszem położeniu; pomyśleć trzeba o jakiem schronieniu! Czyś już zapomniał jak się to robią domki śniegowe? Chodź chłopcze, dopomóż mi; oto mamy gotową górę lodową, która czeka tylko aby w niej otwór wydrążyć. Weźmy się do pracy! ona powróci nam odwagę i wytrwałość, których nam teraz tak bardzo potrzeba. Bell pod wpływem tych wyrazów pozwolił się prowadzić staremu marynarzowi. — Tymczasem, mówił dalej Johnson, panie Clawbonny bądź łaskaw pofatyguj się do miejsca gdzie stoją sanie i przyprowadź je tu wraz z psami. — Dobrze, mówił ochoczo doktór, za godzinę będę z powrotem. — Chcesz pan iść razem z doktorem? rzekł Johnson zwracając się do kapitana. Ten choć głęboko pogrążony w myślach, usłyszał jednak zrobioną mu propozycyę, bo odpowiedział retmanowi głosem łagodnym: — Nie, mój przyjacielu, nie pójdę, skoro już doktór tak łaskaw, że chce się tem zająć. Przed nadejściem nocy trzeba koniecznie coś postanowić, a potrzebuję pozostać sam, aby dobrze wszystko rozważyć. Idź mój drogi, rób co uznasz za potrzebne na teraz, ja pomyślę o przyszłości. Johnson zwracając się do doktora rzekł: — Rzecz szczególna! zdaje się, że kapitan całkiem się już nie gniewa; nigdy go jeszcze nie słyszałem mówiącego tak łagodnie. — Tem lepiej, odrzekł doktór, kapitan odzyskał swą dawną krew zimną. Wierzaj mi Johnsonie, że ten człowiek zdolny jest nas ocalić. To powiedziawszy doktór nasunął kaptur na oczy, wziął gruby okuty kij w rękę i puścił się w drogę ku saniom, wśród mgły rozjaśnionej niemal zupełnie światłem księżyca. Johnson i Bell wzięli się bezzwłocznie do roboty; stary marynarz słowem zachęcał cieślę pracującego w milczeniu. Nie trzeba było budować domku; dość było zrobić wydrążenie w dużej bryle lodu, którego twardość utrudniała wprawdzie robotę, lecz za to dawała większą pewność trwałości schronienia. Wkrótce pracowali już w wydrążeniu, i wyrzucali z niego lód wyrąbany. Hatteras chodził od czasu do czasu i nagle się zatrzymywał. Widocznie nie chciał zbliżać się do miejsca w którem stał poprzednio jego okręt. Doktór powrócił niezadługo z Altamontem leżącym na saniach i owiniętym w płótno namiotu; psy grenlandzkie wychudzone, zgłodniałe, bez sił prawie, z trudnością wlokły się, gryząc rzemienie zaprzęgu; czas już był wielki dać odpoczynek, oraz pożywienie ludziom i zwierzętom. Podczas gdy tam urządzali mieszkanie, doktór szukając tu i owdzie, znalazł niewielki piecyk z okrętu, który eksplozya wyrzuciła nie popsuwszy prawie; rura tylko była pogiętą, lecz ją bez wielkiego trudu naprostować było można. Doktór przyniósł w tryumfie swą zdobycz. Po trzygodzinnej mozolnej pracy, mieszkanie było gotowe: wstawiono do niego piecyk, który, gdy weń napakowano odłamów drzewa ze spalonego okrętu, błysnął wkrótce płomieniem i rozlał ożywcze ciepło na około siebie. Amerykanina wniesiono do mieszkania i złożono w głębi na kołdrach; czterej zaś Anglicy zasiedli u ognia, posilając się zapasami z sań wyniesionemi, to jest herbatą i sucharami. Hatteras nic nie mówił; — wszyscy szanowali jego milczenie. Po skończonym posiłku, doktór dał znak Johnsonowi, aby wyszedł za nim z domku. — Teraz, rzekł do niego, zróbmy inwentarz tego co nam pozostaje; wypada abyśmy znali dokładnie stan naszych bogactw, rozrzuconych tu i owdzie. Trzeba je zgromadzić; śnieg lada chwila padać zacznie, a wtedy trudno byłoby nam znaleźć choćby najmniejszą z okrętu pozostałość. — Nie traćmy przeto czasu, odrzekł Johnson; najbardziej potrzebujemy drzewa i żywności. — A więc, mówił doktór, idźmy szukać każdy w inną stronę i starajmy się obejść dokładnie całą przestrzeń, na której znajdować się mogą przedmioty przez wybuch wyrzucone. Zacznijmy od środka i posuwajmy się do obrębu wybuchu. Dwaj towarzysze udali się najprzód do miejsca zajmowanego przez okręt, gdzie przy słabem świetle księżyca badali co pozostało ze statku. Byłoto prawdziwe polowanie, które doktór odbywał z namiętnością, jeśli nie z rozkoszą myśliwca. Nieraz mu serce silnie zabiło na widok znalezionej skrzyni prawie nietkniętej; po największej części były one próżne, a szczątki wielu pokrywały pole lodowe. Gwałtowność wybuchu była bardzo wielka: z wielu przedmiotów proch tylko i popiół pozostał. Duże części machiny parowej leżały tu i owdzie połamane, lub pokurczone; pogięte skrzydła szruby, wyrzucone na odległość jakich może dwudziestu sążni, głęboko się zakopały w śnieg stwardniały od mrozu; cylindry spękane wyparte zostały z osad swoich. Przyciśnięty ogromną bryłą lodu, leżał rozłupany na całą długość komin, na którym wisiały jeszcze resztki łańcuchów; gwoździe, mutry, szruby, blachy, okrywające poprzednio okręt, rozmaitego gatunku żelaztwa, wszystko rozrzucone było jak nabój kartaczowy. Żelaztwo to byłoby nieocenionym nabytkiem dla jakiego pokolenia Eskimosów, ale w obecnem położeniu podróżnych, żadnej dla nich nie miało wartości; szukano przedewszystkiem żywności, a tej właśnie mało doktór znajdował. — To źle, mówił sam do siebie, widać że śpiżarnia okrętowa, będąc najbliżej magazynu prochowego, w zupełności przez wybuch zniszczoną została; co się nie spaliło, to poszło w okruchy. Jeśli Johnson nie będzie szczęśliwszym odemnie, to nie wiem co poczniemy. Starannie szukając coraz dalej od okrętu, doktór zebrał przecie w różnych miejscach około piętnastu funtów ekstraktu mięsnego (pemmican) i cztery butelki wódką napełnione, które upadłszy na śnieg miękki w chwili eksplozyi, nie uległy stłuczeniu. Nieco dalej znowu, znalazł dwie paczki ziarn rzeżuchy, które bardzo dobrze zastąpić mogły sok cytrynowy, z tak pomyślnym skutkiem używany przeciw szkorbutowi. Po upływie dwóch godzin, doktór i Johnson zeszli się znowu, komunikując sobie nawzajem wiadomości o skutku swych poszukiwań, które niestety! bardzo niepomyślnie wypadły pod względem artykułów żywności. Znaleziono zaledwie kilka kawałków mięsa solonego, z pięćdziesiąt funtów ekstraktu mięsnego, trzy worki sucharów, trochę czekolady, niewielką ilość wódki i około dwóch funtów kawy, po jednem ziarnku zebranej na lodzie. Kołder, hamaków ani odzieży, nie znaleziono; widocznie pożarł je płomień. W rezultacie okazało się, że doktór z Jonhsonem wspólnie zebrali żywności na trzy tygodnie, przy bardzo skromnem ich użyciu, niezdolnem wyżywić wyczerpanych z sił ludzi. Tak więc w skutek zbiegu nieszczęśliwych okoliczności, Hatteras i węgla nie znalazł sobie i widział się teraz zagrożony brakiem żywności. Materyał opałowy otrzymany ze szczątków okrętu, mógł także mniej więcej na trzy tygodnie wystarczyć; ale doktór radził się Johnsona, czyby z tych niekształtnych resztek masztów i kadłuba okrętowego, nie dał się zrobić jaki okręcik, lub choćby szalupa nareszcie. — Nie panie Clawbonny, odpowiedział retman, ani myśleć o tem; niema ani jednej sztuki drzewa całej, któraby mogła być na coś użytą. Wszystko to jest tylko na opał przydatne; możemy mieć ciepło przez trzy tygodnie, a potem... — A potem? zapytał doktór. — A potem... ha! Boska wola! odparł stary marynarz. Po zrobieniu inwentarza, doktór z Johnsonem poszli do sań, a zaprzągłszy do nich psy mimo ich oporu, zajechali na miejsce wybuchu, włożyli na sanie szacowne resztki, a zwiózłszy je do domku śniegowego, sami także na pół już zmarzli zajęli miejsce obok swych towarzyszy nieszczęścia.